D.B. Russell
Maya Russell Kaitlyn Russell Charlie Russell }}Diebenkorn Seeing Red ' '(D.B.) Russell is the current night shift supervisor at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. 73 Seconds He was brought in by Conrad Ecklie in order to straighten the team out. Bittersweet Biography According to the press releases, Russell had previously headed a crime lab in Oregon. According to the show's producer, Carol Mendelsohn, he is married and has children. It's mentioned that he is well-known for catching a serial killer known as the "Gig Harbor Killer" (presumably Gig Harbor, Washington). In Freaks & Geeks, Russell mentions that his parents were singers. Russell has a more comedic side than Grissom and Langston but is equally smart. He also cares much about his team. For example in the episode Ms. Willow Regrets when Catherine's friend was killed in an ambush, he gives Catherine advice to simply "walk away". He then saved her life in the same episode when Catherine came under fire by mercenaries. Russell keeps his team in order and in the loop by having what he calls 'family meetings'. Season Twelve Russell arrived in the Las Vegas Crime Lab after he was called upon by Conrad Ecklie to help organise the team after the recent inquest of Raymond Langston's murder of Nate Haskell. Catherine was demoted due to her poor leadership as was Nick Stokes. Therefore Russell had the large task of boosting morale within the team and bringing them back on track. On his first case with the team, they all noticed his obscure and eccentric personality and way of solving cases, however he always managed to solve the case. Nick and Catherine still had bitterness towards him due to Russell just coming in and taking control, however through the cases they all warmed up to him and the CSI team began to work well with each other once again. In Ms. Willows Regrets, Catherine appears to be the target of a group of mercenaries; known as the Hit Squad. Unknown to her they were hired by one of her friends. They attack her in her house but she manages to escape due to Russell's picking her up in his SUV and making a break for it with her. The CSIs eventually capture the mercenaries but Catherine decides to take a job within the FBI. Leaving Russell and the team saddened and without an assistant supervisor. In Tressed to Kill, Russell tangles with Dr. Bill Ryan, a serial killer with a hair fetish who killed a woman he swore to protect along with three others. He eventually apprehended him, but he needed solace from Catherine after Dr. Ryan had a mental effect on him. He then needed help on an unusual case involving lots of blood splatter, so he drafts in the help of Julie Finlay, who helps him solve the case. He then offers her the position of Assistant Supervisor, which she accepts. Later, he and the rest of the team then come into contact with Jeffrey McKeen who is believed to be using his son to commit certain crimes from within prison. Ecklie and Russell track him down but it ends with a stand-off between Ecklie and McKeen's son, who Ecklie shoots. Since Russell was there and taunted McKeen about his son's death, McKeen ordered his men to kidnap Russell's granddaughter and shoot Ecklie. Season Thirteen After discovering that Kaitlyn has been kidnapped and Ecklie has been shot, he receives a call from Finlay, she says she is on a date with Officer Michael Crenshaw and Russell tells her that she should be wary of him. He confronts McKeen, who tells Russell that Kaitlyn and Finlay are being held for ransom after Crenshaw locks her up with Kaitlyn, as Crenshaw was working with Officer Paul Kimball under the pay-roll of McKeen. However at this time, Finlay manages to free Kaitlyn. Detective Moreno, along with the rest of the LVPD, arrive and end up killing Crenshaw and saving Finlay but Kaitlyn has once again been taken by Kimball. The rest of Russell's family returns to Las Vegas as they worry for Kaitlyn. In the meantime, Russell imagines killing McKeen out of rage, which worries Finlay and the rest of his family. Eventually they manage to track down Kimball, who attempts to commit suicide but is stopped by Brass. They then find Kaitlyn alive and Russell uses his connections to send McKeen to a federal prison where he will spend the rest of his life in isolation. Season Fourteen Appearances Trivia *Grows "Magic Mushrooms" (Psilocybin mushrooms) in his office, apparently (or allegedly) for medicinal purposes. *Lost his virginity to his now-wife when he was a freshmen in college. Freaks & Geeks *His full name seen on an envelope at the end of Seeing Red is Diebenkorn Russell, 'D'ie'B'''enkorn Russell *Has been saving his children's' old band-aids over the yearsTressed to Kill *His favourite cookies are oatmeal with raisinsHomecoming *D.B.'s wife, Barbara Russell, is played by Peri Gilpin, who previously had a main cast role on sitcom ''Frasier, which was a spin-off of Cheers, on which Ted Danson had a main cast role. Though the series are connected, their characters only met in one episode of Frasier. *He has some knowledge about mushrooms.Wild Flowers *He is a Grateful Dead fan.It Was a Very Good Year Quotes: In Crime After Crime, "It's a scene, not a date!...you wacky kid" to Greg Sanders after D.B. asked Greg Sanders to help Morgan Brody in a crime scene at a motel. Sources Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Crime Lab Personnel